1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exhaust energy recovery systems, and more particularly to such systems specifically designed to be used with low velocity exhaust systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturing buildings and large warehouses typically have exhaust vents mounted on their sides or roofs through which exhaust gas, dust and smoke produced by machinery operated inside the building is expelled into the outside atmosphere. Large blowers on machinery operating inside the building force exhaust gas, dust and smoke outward through intervening ducts and eventually to exhaust vents. During installation, specific ducts and exhaust vents are chosen so that any back pressure created in the system is minimized. When modifying an existing exhaust system or when designing a new exhaust system with new components, it is important to consider the impact the changes or new components may have on the back pressure exerted on the blower.
In many manufacturing and warehouse buildings, electrical exhaust blowers may operate 24 hours a day and 7 days a week. Needless to say, the electricity costs to operate these blowers can be very expensive. An electrical energy recovery apparatus that enables operators to partially recover the energy from the exhaust gas produced by these blowers would be highly desirable. Such apparatuses that could be used in a new installation or retro-fitted into an existing exhausts system that does not generate excessive back flow pressure would be especially more desirable.